A strange Connection
by animefan021513
Summary: Haruhi is left to clean up again and Nekozawa comes to help but how he does it is unique...He uses magic. On the way home Haruhi asks him how he has magic and somehow his answer is strange involving a woman with the same name as Haruhi's mother and an amulet that he was given when he was born. Are they Connected? Please read, review and find out :3
1. Magical Music

_**Chapter 1 - A Dream**_

 _"Mommy why do you play the piano?" Haruhi looked up at her mother who was playing the piano._

 _Her mother looked back down with a smile and replied, "Because it makes me happy."_

 _"Daddy says that you don't play anybody else's music so what are you playing?"_

 _"A Piano piece that I write myself. I will forget it shortly after but to just play...it makes me happy. Would you like me to teach you how to play?"_

 _Haruhi nodded with excitement and hopped onto the piano bench and played as her mother taught her the notes and scales. "Mommy do you think I'll meet anyone who will play the piano as good as you?"_

 _Her mother chuckled. "Well that depends. He would have to be a very special person to you, and he wouldn't be any normal kind of person either."_

 _"What do you mean he won't be normal? Like he would have a tail...or maybe three heads?"_

 _Her mother laughed and hugged Haruhi tightly. "No sweet heart. He would be like any other human with two legs and two arms and...one head. He would just be different."_

 _"But why?" Haruhi smiled._

 _"Well because every girl on my side of the family have always married peculiar men."_

 _"What does peculiar mean?"_

 _"It means strange or different." Her mother smiled and looked over to her husband. "You know how daddy likes wearing girl clothes?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Well to most people that would be...peculiar."_

 _"But I love daddy." Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead._

 _"I know you do, and someday you will meet a peculiar man like your father. He may not be the exact same but you will definitely be attracted to him...well that's enough for lessons today, off to bed now."_

 _"Okay."_

* * *

"Haruhi...Haruhi...wake up sweety." Haruhi turned in her bed to face her father's face.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning sleepy head. It's almost time for school. Get dressed and I will drive you to Ouran. Oh and tell me if you are going to stay late after club today this time please."

"I will sorry about that..."

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Her father said in a confused manner.

"I had that dream again."

"The one about your mother and the piano?"

"Yeah that one."

"Well who knows maybe your dreams will come true and you will meet a peculiar someone who you feel attracted to." He smiled at her and closed the door so she could get up and dressed.

"Ha yeah right." She got dressed and before she knew it she was out the door getting in her dad's car.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi you might want to text your dad."

"Let me guess Kyoya - Senpai...I'm staying late again."

"Yes...I'm sorry but there is a lot more to clean up than we thought."

"It's fine. I'll text him later."

"Thank you." She watched Kyoya leave and began her work.

"Haruhi?" She felt a creepy breath on the back of her neck, and jumped while making a loud yet cute squeak. She turned around to see Nekozawa laughing. "What are you still doing here?" He asked when he was done laughing.

"I got stuck with cleaning again."

"Well I have a spell for that if you need some help..."

"It's not going to affect me is it? Wait no, no, no, no...Will it?"

He smiled and pulled his hood back. "No."

"Ugh fine but if it breaks anything you're cleaning it up. I still can't get over the fact that one time you turned Tamaki into a girl with your black magic stuff."

"Don't worry I use this to clean up my room." She watched him as he walked over to the piano.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"I told you I'm going to cast a spell to clean everything up." He began to play the piano and the melody was so sweet. then she noticed that it actually was happening. The dishes were flying through the air and going into the sink. As Nekozawa was playing he accidentally hit a wrong note and a cup dropped. "Sorry I'll clean that up...Now for the next piece." He continued to play but it was a different melody it was more bouncy and cute, and she watched the dishes being cleaned and dried then put away. Nekozawa ended the song and threw away the broken glass as promised. "See? I told you I would help you." He grinned beneath his wig. He put his hood back on and smiled even more.

"Thank you...I can't believe it actually worked..."

"Ah! I'm hurt. After you wished that Tamaki could be a girl for a week so he would understand how it feels to be one. I did as you asked, yet you still don't believe it's real. Well do you believe me now?"

"Yes and I didn't ask you to turn him into a girl for a week." She tried not to laugh.

"Well I will do whatever it is you do ask when you do ask it princess of darkness."

"Princess of Darkness?"

"Oh you've clearly never seen yourself be scary." He laughed and looked out the window. "Hmm it looks like it's going to storm would you like me to drive you home?"

"You have a car!?"

"Well no...It's a motorcycle."

"IN THE MIDDLE OF STORM!?"

"It's not storming yet and plus if you like I can put an invisible shield above us."

"Seriously!?"

"Yes. I can." _'Even though I really can't it doesn't hurt to make her feel hopeful.'_

"Alright fine but if it rains you have to turn yourself into a girl for a week."

"Oh come on!"

"So you can't?"

"N-No..."

"Well I'll go anyway because I really don't want to get into the storm."

"Alright allow me to escort you princess."

"You can stop calling me that."

"Nope."

*Sigh* "Fine do what you want."

"Thank you I will." He smiled at her and she lowered her head in defeat.

They made it onto the motorcycle and started going to her house. As Nekozawa was driving he heard Haruhi trying to talk to him. "Hey Nekozawa?"

"Yes Princess!?"

"How is it that you have magic? I thought it was something in fairytales like Merlin and Arthur or in books."

"I don't know. I really don't know. My father said that it has something to do with an amulet that I was given when I was a child. They say it was a kind woman by the name of Kotoko. she wanted me to be a unique child in case I met her family and became friends with her future child."

"Kotoko huh?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing...It's the same name as my mother's"

"Strange..."

"Oh hey we're here."

"Really? Hm...Can I meet your father? I am a friend of yours after all."

"Yeah sure come on in." She smiled and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **So...I don't exactly plan how these stories go I make them up as I go along and so far it came to this...Let me know what ya'll think and if I should give Haruhi..."Powers" or not. I don't plan on changing it because I noticed it sounded pretty good to me at least. Well review and let me know. See ya in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**_


	2. The Past

"Welcome home Haru...hi?" Ranka stopped when he noticed Nekozawa and he saw the amulet shine a little through his cloak.

"What's wrong dad? Oh you're probably wondering who this is. This is Nekozawa - Senpai." She noticed a small smile on her father's face. "Dad is something wrong."

"No...it's nothing Haruhi." He smiled a little bigger. "N-Neko - Chan please do come in and have dinner with us."

Nekozawa jumped a bit. "Neko - Chan!?"

Ranka smiled. "Cute isn't it? Hey Haruhi I would like to talk to him for a bit could you go to your room?"

"Dad he's not my boyfriend." Haruhi and Nekozawa blushed.

"I know honey I just want to talk to him."

"Okay." She went to her room where she couldn't hear their conversation even if she wanted to and she really wanted to.

"Hello Umehito Nekozawa."

"H-How do you know my first name?"

"That amulet that you are wearing. Did a kind woman named Kotoko give it to you?" Nekozawa took off his hood and wig and looked Ranka in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah...I also wanted to ask you that. Haruhi said that the name Kotoko was the name of her..."

"Mother." Ranka finished the sentence. He walked closer to him and sighed. "It's a shame she wasn't here to see you."

"What do you mean?" Nekozawa was utterly confused.

"Well My darling Kotoko was...magical...it's difficult to explain but she could see and do all kinds of things."

"Wait what do you mean!? You mean that she could..."

"See the future use magic yeah she was a very unique person. When she explained it to me I didn't believe a word of it but then she showed me by lighting a candle without even getting up from her seat. It scared me a bit and I wondered how Haruhi would turn out but then she told me that it was a gift passed down from all the woman in her family. They would give a newborn baby a beautiful amulet and he would grow up to be magical as well and be very important to the next girl in the line. They always gave birth to at least one girl."

"Wait so the woman who gave me this amulet...this magic was..."

"Haruhi's mother...wow you really aren't that bright. I keep trying to tell you." Nekozawa was dumbfounded.

"How can I be important to Haruhi!? I feel nothing for her and she feels nothing for me. We're just friends."

Ranka sighed. "I said the same thing to her father. Then I started noticing I was far more protective of her the more things progressed. Then I started to fall for her."

"Just like that?"

"Yup just like that." Ranka smiled.

"Well does Haruhi have an amulet too?"

"Yeah but she doesn't like to wear it."

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks that a necklace is too girly." Ranka and Nekozawa laughed and Haruhi slammed open her door.

"I would really like to come out of my room now. What are you guys talking about!?"

"Oh just bragging about how your mother was a very unique woman." Haruhi smiled.

"Well I didn't need to leave for that." She looked at the kitchen and noticed the smoke coming from the pot. "Dad! You left the food on the stove!"

"Oh sorry Haruhi...You see she mostly does the cooking so I'm not used to it." Nekozawa laughed and Haruhi turned around.

"This is the first time I've heard you really laugh...and are you seriously not wearing your cloak and wig. How weird...well you look better like this." She smiled and Nekozawa swallowed on nothing while his blush reddened his face. "Are you okay? I knew it was a bad idea to ride the motorcycle in the storm! I'm just glad there hasn't been any..." Before she could finish her sentence a huge thunder clap sounded and she clung to Nekozawa's uniform. Almost instinctively Nekozawa held her. "Uh...sorry..."

"It's no problem. We all have our fears." He smiled and went to go sit at the table.

"Right! I forgot to turn off the stove. Here dad apparently made ramen. This isn't box or cup version right?"

"No Princess it isn't. Wait now that I think about it...Neko - Chan knew you were a girl...How is that Haruhi!?" He said as he was glaring at Nekozawa.

"He saw my school ID."

"Why?" Ranka now looked at his daughter.

"Well I tripped in the hallway and I was really late to class and apparently he was too because he bent down to help me."

* * *

 _"You're a clumsy one aren't you?" Nekozawa looked at her._

 _"Yeah well I would be a lot more graceful if I weren't late!" She said while trying to pick up her books._

 _"Hey here's your...You...You're a...Why are you...Dressed like a..."_

 _"I got indebted to the host club because of a vase that broke. They all thought I was a boy at first and recruited me to make up for the vase. They are the only ones in the school that know...well them and I guess to chairman...well no I take that back you know now too." She smiled and he handed her the ID and helped her up."_

 _"Well then Princess you should get to class." She smiled._

 _"You too. Wait what's your name?"_

 _"Umehito Nekozawa. I'm a 3rd year."_

 _"Oh so you're Nekozawa - Senpai. Well thank you for the help. See ya." She ran off to class and he was left with an odd smile._

* * *

"And that's how that happened." Haruhi smiled.

"Ah that makes sense." Ranka calmed down.

"This is really good dad." Ranka's eyes lit up.

"Really!?"

"Yeah...so what did you guys really talk about!?"

"I told you the truth didn't I Neko - Chan?"

"Yes he was really talking about your mother and he also had a man to man talk with me." He smiled at Haruhi.

Haruhi blushed slightly because she had never seen such a beautiful smile on a boy. She also thought that he was much more attractive without the wig and cloak.

After dinner Haruhi went straight to bed being completely stuffed and Nekozawa was about to leave to go home when he turned around. "Thank you for letting me in your home. Haruhi has no idea about any of this does she?" Ranka frowned.

"She probably did once. She has dreams sometimes that are more like memories of her mother using magic to sooth her during thunderstorms. I could never use it but I guess her parents knew that I would be a good husband to her. I never thought of anyone else and other woman...I don't know they bothered me when they would try and hit on me. But I think that she probably forgot she was very young when she lost her mother."

"So what do I do?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about it unless she starts wearing the amulet but I will tell you this. Even if you think that you can't be an important person because of all her club mates or because your strange or simply because there is no attraction right now. The moment she is in danger you will feel it. I don't how to describe it but I'm sure you'll figure out someday. She always gets into trouble."

Nekozawa nodded his head and smiled while he picked up his cloak and wig that he almost forgot. "Yeah. I'll...try my best."

Ranka was shocked but he smiled. "Thank you. Well good night Neko - Chan."

"Good night Ranka...Mr. Fujioka."

"Ranka is fine." He smiled and closed the door behind Nekozawa.

* * *

 _ **Hey there sorry I haven't been on in a while. X3 Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon I'm already almost finished with the next chapter. Thanks for reading so far and please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. See ya in the next chapter! X3**_


	3. A Barrier

"Alright dad I'm going to school now." Ranka stood up from where he was sitting and went into Haruhi's room.

"Hold on a minute Haruhi."

"Dad what are you doing..." Haruhi walked to her room and found her dad looking through her jewelry box. "Dad don't tell me you're looking for that strange necklace."

"Watch your tongue this necklace was your mother's!" Ranka shouted at Haruhi with all the seriousness he could muster.

"It...it was?" Haruhi was surprised that she got something so girly from her mother.

"Yes...it was and I think you should start wearing it." He smiled.

"Why?"

"Well...I can't tell you that."

"Seriously dad!?"

"Seriously and if you don't wear it I will cook dinner for the rest of the month!"

"Fine I'll wear it! I don't want you burning my dinner." She laughed and he smiled. She took the red amulet from Ranka and put it on. It glowed a little but Haruhi didn't notice. She left to go to school and when she closed the door she noticed someone in a hoodie standing outside her apartment. She could see a some kind of dark hair through the hoodie and the pants were the same as the uniform pants from her school. She walked down to greet him when the wind blew his hoodie off. "Nekozawa - Senpai!?"

"Hello princess." He smiled at her and held his hand out for her to take it as she came down the stairs. She took his hand and smiled at his expression. Well what she could see anyway. He was still wearing his wig.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she took the final step down.

"I've come to take you to school princess. I see you are wearing an amulet like mine. Except yours is purple which is my favorite color."

"It was my mother's...what color is yours?"

"Mine is red. Hmm that's my favorite color." She smiled and notice the motorcycle.

"Again?"

"Do you not like the motorcycle Princess?" Nekozawa asked Haruhi in a curious voice.

"Well I do but only if there isn't going to be any rain."

"There won't be any. Now come on we're going to be late." He twirled his hand around and she had a helmet on. She smiled and hurried to get on the motorcycle. They were on their way to school and before they knew it they saw clouds roll in and they were coming in fast. "This is why I hate the spring!"

"Hurry let's get there."

"I am going as fast as I am allowed. I wish I could put up a barrier but I can't." Rain slowly started to fall and Haruhi saw lightning off in a distance, and she knew that when ever there was lightning thunder was soon to follow. She wrapped her arms tighter around Nekozawa and suddenly the rain stopped and she never heard any thunder. She looked around and saw it was raining everywhere else but where she and Nekozawa was driving. The rain followed behind them as they drove but it never hit them.

"Nekozawa - Senpai I thought you said you couldn't make a barrier..."

"I...I can't." _'Her powers are stronger than mine...to manipulate the weather and even the drops...she is one fierce princess...she doesn't even know that she actually is kind of a princess. This is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone I know it is ridiculously short but this was in my head all day yesterday and all day today so I had to put it up so I could get some sleep :p The next chapter will be longer and it will be up soon. Plus this answers a lot of questions if Haruhi will wear her necklace or not. I'm so happy for the people who have stuck to this outrageously OOC story. Please review even though it is short. Lol sorry again, and thanks again also. See ya in the next chapter! X3_**


	4. Feelings

"Wait a minute my Amulet was red...I just remembered that...How did it change colors." Nekozawa smiled.

"Maybe I am so enchanting that I have even enchanted your necklace with my beautiful darkness."

Haruhi felt a headache coming on and laughed a little. "I hardly think that's the case. At least we're not soaked."

"Yes well I hope the barrier comes down soon because it would be very difficult to explain why we're not wet but everyone else is." Haruhi thought about it for a minute and she kind of liked the barrier but he was right it needed to go down. She just wish she knew who put it there if he didn't.

They were almost to the school when suddenly the barrier fell and it was if no one noticed that they were just then getting soaked by the ran. "Haruhi!" the twins called out and stopped. "Um Haruhi..."

"...Why are you with Nekozawa - Senpai?"

"Hikaru is right...it's kind of weird...wait don't tell us..."

"...You're..."

"Dating him!?"

Nekozawa had a quickly hidden blush and Haruhi calmly said, "No we're not dating. We are just friends. I don't even know if he's my type or if I even have a type." Nekozawa felt a pain in his chest not knowing the reason, and looked at her as she walked away without saying bye. He then went to go park and headed for class.

 _'She has no idea that she caused the barrier, she has no idea that our fate was so intertwined that it couldn't possibly be twisted any further, she has no idea about a lot of things...She is an honor student in every subject but when it comes to social grace and picking up on subtle hints I grade her with a big F. Oh well, that is what is so unique about her.'_

Mori noticed that Nekozawa was smiling in a strange way. It wasn't his devil smile so he decided to ask when class ended, "Hey Nekozawa can I talk to you for a second?"

Nekozawa gathering his things looked up to see the giant and nodded. "What is it I can help you with? Would you like me to put a curse on someone for you?"

"No I want to know if you are okay." Mori continued to look down at him.

Nekozawa laughed a little and looked down. "No. I am not okay."

"What's wrong?" Mori asked motioning for him and Nekozawa to leave so the teacher can go home.

"Mori have you ever found yourself falling for someone that you know you shouldn't be falling in love with?"

Mori thought for a minute and he remembered the time when Haruhi helped him look for Mitskuni. "Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Nekozawa looked at Mori with questioning eyes.

"I did what I regret doing."

"Which was?"

"I ignored the feelings. I found myself smiling and enjoying her company and I found myself saying her name for the first time."

"Saying her name?" Nekozawa was confused. "Have you been close to her?"

"Yes...I have. I still regret ignoring it but at the same time she deserves someone different."

"Different?"

"Yes Different. In a good way but he shouldn't be a normal guy like me."

 _'You're not exactly normal yourself...'_ "Well Do you mind telling me her name?"

"I do kind of mind. Considering you already know who she is."

"I...do?" Immediately thoughts of Haruhi floated into his head because she was the only girl he ever bothered to know. "Ha...ru...hi!?"

Mori laughed and nodded. "Yes now if you don't mind I need to get to the host club. I wish you the best of luck and don't do anything you will regret."

"Um wait Mori...How could I...join the host club...?" He asked not believing he said the words himself.

Mori laughed and looked at him. "This is going to be interesting. Come on, you will need to speak with Tamaki, Kyoya and the others."

They walked to the doors and opened them. Nekozawa was happy to see that there weren't any guests yet. "Hey there Mori - Senpai, Oh hi Nekozawa - Senpai!" Haruhi smiled flashing her amulet which went from a red to purple again. No one seemed to notice except him.

"Hey Haruhi. What's up?" Nekozawa smiled a genuine smile which in turn made Kyoya smile.

"Nekozawa - Senpai, correct me if I'm wrong but could you possibly want to join the host club?" Everyone looked at Kyoya and back at Nekozawa who had nodded his head, which caused everyone's jaw to drop.

"Well today is perfect then the girls are arriving and you can show us how much you can handle and how well you adapt." Kyoya smiled at him and that at Haruhi. "Haruhi he will be your partner today."

"Cool! Come on Nekozawa - Senpai...wait um...you're going to have to take the cloak and wig off. You might scare them." Haruhi walked closer to Nekozawa and she heard the twins.

"You sure that's a great idea? Isn't he still afraid of the light?" Haruhi looked up at him and she noticed a reassuring smile come from Nekozawa and took the cloak and wig off herself.

Nekozawa smiled and took her hand and kissed it. Hikaru nearly tackled him if it wasn't for the guests arriving. He just let his brother take them to their seats and let the attention giving begin. In the distance was a smiling Kyoya and an oblivious Tamaki. Mori and Honey were smiling but they were also paying attention to their guests. "Ah here is our first guest. Welcome princess!" Nekozawa watched in amazement as Haruhi, a girl acted like a perfect gentleman.

"Hey there Haruhi how are you?" The girl asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine and you?" Haruhi smiled.

"I'm doing great. so uh...is this who you'll be working with from now on?"

"Hmm...I don't know. today he asked if he could join and this is sort of a field test for him."

"Already!? Wow...so umm..."

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa. It is a pleasure to meet you my lady. Call me whatever you like."

With a heavy blush from the young girl and an impressed Haruhi the girl asked him, "So why did you want to join the Host Club?"

Nekozawa then thought of the perfect way and how he was going to be able to stay Haruhi's partner, considering everyone was pretty much partnered up. He looked over to Haruhi and pulled her closer to him knowing that the girl in front of him still thought she was a he, and lightly kissed her head causing Haruhi to obliviously look up surprised "Why...to be with my favorite person of course." He gave a mischievous smile and the girl fainted. Kyoya saw this and decided to walk over.

"Tamaki can you handle two girls?" He smiled.

"Why of course Kyoya. Go help our new friend." Tamaki smiled and got up to sit between the two girls.

"Hello Nekozawa - Senpai I see you've made her faint."

"Y-Yes was I not supposed to do that?"

"It doesn't matter but it does show that you have great potential. I would like to recommend something."

"Oh what is that?" Nekozawa smiled.

"If you are going to use Haruhi as part of the act you might want to make sure she is aware." Kyoya smiled pointing at a stunned Haruhi.

Nekozawa blushed realizing what he did and nodded with a blush. "Understood."

"Hmm...could you come over here a minute?" Nekozawa nodded and followed Kyoya to the window.

"What's up?"

"Tell me the truth Nekozawa - Senpai. You like her don't you? In fact I think you may even love her."

"I...I can't possibly...she is the light and I am the dark. I..."

"Hmm" Kyoya smiled. "Maybe you don't know it yet but as you probably saw in the beginning Hikaru thinks a lot of her, Kaoru does too. Honey sees her as a little sister and Mori I'm sure probably thought of her in a romantic way but ignored it. Tamaki has some weird daddy issue, my point is to be careful how you act around the other club members without them knowing the act you and Haruhi are playing. That is another thing figure out what your main act is going to be. That's all I wanted to say. I will see ya later." Kyoya was about to leave when Nekozawa grabbed his arm.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya questioned.

"How do you feel about Haruhi?"

"D-Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. You can't list how the others feel without listing yourself." Nekozawa swallowed nervous of the answer.

Kyoya calmed down and looked at him. "She is a very remarkable woman. she is kind, intelligent, and beautiful. I have asked my father about being with her and he absolutely forbade it. So it appears she is not for me." Kyoya showed a sad smile.

Nekozawa smiled and looked at his expression. "Well I will take good care of her. Or I will at least try. However, we are only friends right now. I don't know that the future will bring. She is very unique though."

"Yes...WE know..." Kyoya smiled and watched the guests leave.


	5. An Arrow

The next day Nekozawa walked up to Haruhi after the guests have left the club room and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey are you doing anything after club today?"

Haruhi smiled and thought about it for a minute. She had already done everything she needed to do at the house so there was no real reason for her to go home that day. Besides her father was taking the day off. "No I'm free for the day." She picked up her school bag and walked out of the room with him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm well I thought maybe we could go to the arcade." He smiled nervously. This was mainly because he had woken up and randomly decided to ask Haruhi to the arcade. For no reason. He was sure that they were just friends so there is nothing wrong with going to the arcade.

"Sounds fun I love the arcade! Wait there is also an amusement park and my dad got me these tickets. He wanted to spend the day with me going to the amusement park but he also really wanted to sleep. How about we go here?"

Nekozawa smiled weakly and nodded his head. "Sounds good. I will have my driver take us."

"Oh, alright. When do we leave?" She beamed with hyper smile.

"As soon as he gets here." Nekozawa got to the main entrance and opened the door for her, but then he saw the amulet shimmer around her neck and couldn't help a small laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I thought you were too girly to wear necklaces." He sarcastically replied.

She scoffed and looked up at him, "so what if I want to wear a necklace. What's it to you?"

He smiled mischievously and replied, "Awe is everyone's favorite tomboy starting to get a bit girly?" He felt her hit his shoulder playfully.

"You know me better than that."

He nodded his head and opened the car door. He did indeed know her better than that, but he hoped that she wouldn't figure it out. She is still heavily independent and she shouldn't have to feel like the one she should marry has already been picked out for her and besides they were only friends anyway. "Where to master Umehito?" The driver asked, and Nekozawa handed him the ticket to see the address. "Understood sir. I do hope you have a fun time." The driver smiled and began to drive.

The drive seemed longer than it should've been with the eternal silence in the car. When finally Haruhi broke the silence, "So do you like cotton candy?"

Surprised he quickly answered, "Uh I never had cotton candy."

Haruhi smiled at this and got excited. "You have got to try cotton candy it is delicious and it is so sugary. It just melts on your tongue and it is so delicious." She looked him in the eyes and though of more questions. "Hmm have you ever ridden a roller coaster." He shook his head which made her wonder, "Have you ever been to an amusement park?"

"No I haven't mainly because it is too bright and the light reflects off all the metal and into my eyes."

"Well that would hurt anyone. That's not just you, you just have to know where to look."

He smiled at her and felt something strange in his chest. _'What was that?'_ He thought to himself and then he suddenly felt the car stop. "We're here sir."

"Oh thank you. I will call you and let you know when we're ready to get picked up." The driver nodded in agreement and drove off. Nekozawa then looked where Haruhi was and she was no longer there, instead she was half way to the entrance and he had to run after her. When he did finally catch up she was just smiling and turned in their tickets.

"Okay first things first we are getting you some cotton candy! Everyone needs to taste the sugary cloud that is cotton candy!" Haruhi jumped up and down and rushed to the cotton candy stand. "One red and one purple please!"

Nekozawa caught up with her again. "Is this how it's going to be the whole day? Me chasing after you?"

"Maybe, if you can't keep up with me." She smiled slightly.

He admired that about her. Somehow she always smiled even if she was going through Hell she would smile her brightest and simply enjoy time with her friends and her father. He wanted to be more like that and decided maybe he should start today. "Hey Haruhi I will be right back don't go anywhere." She nodded and waited.

"I wonder where he went to..." right when she said that Nekozawa appeared bravely without the wig and cloak and caught her by surprise a little bit. Nekozawa - Senpai? But there are a bunch of people and it's super bright, so why?"

"Because of your smile" Is what he wanted to say but instead he settle for a "Because I just decided to." He smiled at her and earned one back from Haruhi.

"Oh, here is your cotton candy." He took the cotton candy from her hands and smile to himself.

"Thanks." He took a bite and smiled brightly making a loud 'YUM' noise. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh loudly. "What's so funny now?"

"Your reaction that's what!" She said through her laughter and the tears that followed with almost each laugh.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny." He smiled and took a piece of his cotton candy and shoved it into her mouth.

She ate it happily and when they were done with their cotton candy she suggested that they go to the roller coaster when suddenly a small wind sound came past them and something hit the vendors food stand...it was an arrow...The vendor ran in a panic and quickly said "Sorry we're closed!"

Nekozawa took the arrow and the note that was on it. He gave Haruhi the arrow and told her to only hold it at the end with the feathers. She did as she was told and when he saw this he opened the note and it read:

 _Dear Naïve Umehito Nekozawa_

 _I know who you are and who you were selected by at birth and I know why._

 _We are looking to stop you and any advances you may have on the young_

 _Fujioka girl. The people in my family know of the amulets. We will not allow_

 _you to marry such a poor girl. Soon you will know who we are and Haruhi will_

 _find out as well, but on less...civilized circumstances. Anyway have fun while_

 _you can. We will become your new family. Not the commoner!_

"Who is it from and what does it say?" Haruhi asked slightly shaken up that she almost got hit by an arrow

"It's uh...It's only something I need to worry about and it doesn't say who it's from." Nekozawa kept turning it over searching for some kind of clue when suddenly they heard a familiar voice appear.

"Nekozawa - Senpai good to see you and I may have a clue who sent you that note."

"Kyoya!?" Nekozawa shouted in amazement. He appeared with a lot of angry club members looking to the skies where the archer may have been.

* * *

 _ **And...cliffhanger! Lol Sorry I loved the suspense I created. Thank you all for being patient and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I will see you in the next chapter!**_


	6. The Truth

"Kyoya - Senpai what are you doing here?" Haruhi was very confused and couldn't help but look back at the arrow and back at Kyoya.

"Like I said Haruhi, I have an Idea who sent that arrow." Kyoya looked at Nekozawa for a short moment. "Nekozawa - Senpai, do you happen to know of a family called the Mamo family?"

"Yes I do. My mother and father had dealings with them a while back and they tried to get me to marry their daughter and I refused. They then tried to convince my mother and father that it would be in their best interests if we became one family but they told them that it was my choice and that if I said no, then that was the answer they would give him. Kyoya, do you believe they are trying to attack Haruhi and I?" Nekozawa looked at Haruhi with hurtful face.

"Yes I do think they are trying to get in between you two. do I think it will work? Hell no. do you want to know why?"

"Sure."

"Because, they could've hurt you or Haruhi with that arrow. If you file assault or harassment charges maybe..."

"NO!"

"What!?"

"I said no Kyoya. This is my business and mine alone. I will protect Haruhi and I am certain that to some degree, she can protect herself." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi when he heard this.

"Can you Haruhi? Can you protect yourself?"

Haruhi thought about it for a moment and she decided that she was able to. "Yes I can, and now that we know who is trying to hurt us we can do something about it. Kyoya - Sempai may I ask you something?"

"Of course Haruhi. What is it?"

"Could you use your computer skills and intelligence to look up the main places where they hang out? Oh also could you look up where they currently live or if they have other homes they might be staying at?"

Kyoya couldn't help the big grin that appeared on his face at the mention of his computer skills and intelligence. "Oh course Haruhi but may I ask why?"

"Sure..."

Kyoya laughed a little, realizing that she was waiting for him to actually ask. "Okay...Why?"

"Because if they try to attack me again out in the open I will attack them out in the open. If they try to attack me at my home or anywhere I might be staying, I will attack them at their home or anywhere they might be staying. I will not let my life be threatened, and I will not be scared so easily."

Kyoya smiled and couldn't help but think of how much she has grown. She has gone from an oblivious girl to a badass woman. Something in him tugged at his heart and he realized immediately what it was. He had to calm down because she was not his to have. "Haruhi, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She looked at Nekozawa who looked at her and he blushed at seeing her smile so wide.

"Alright then. Shall I tell the other club members?"

"Sure if you want but under no circumstances are Tamaki or the twins allowed to interfere. I think they would only cause me more trouble...especially Tamaki."

"What about Honey - Senpai and Mori - Senpai?"

"They are allowed to do what they want. They can protect themselves and they know how to not make a big scene."

"Very well. I will be off then. Have fun with the rest of your day." He chuckled knowing that they were about to close the park.

* * *

Another Sunday rolled around and Haruhi found herself with nothing to do. Her father had the day off and he was already cooking lunch. She was trying to watch some TV when suddenly the power went off. "Oh my, Haruhi can you please go talk to the landlord about why the power is out?" Her dad finished lunch and it looked to be a big meal.

"Do I have to?"

"You just want to eat all the rise balls, the tuna, the meat, and the soup I made don't you?"

"Yeah kinda..." She smiled at her father who then returned the smile.

"Fine go get some candles and set them on the table. Looks like I'm going to have a candle lit dinner with my beautiful daughter!" He jumped here and there and set the rest of the food on the table and then quickly made some jasmine tea that Kyoya had given him.

when everything was finally set at the table and the tea was done. They both sat down, then Haruhi noticed as she was about to bite into her tuna that her dad had a worried and somewhat apologetic look on his face. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Haruhi! You know how daddy gets! It is almost like we never get to have dinner together anymore! Yeah that's it..."

"Dad?"

"Yes dear?"

"You're a terrible liar." She put her chop sticks down and looked at him with her arms crossed.

"I know I am sweetie. Do you really want to know?"

"Duh! I wouldn't have asked otherwise." She smirked a little.

"Alright...have you ever wondered why you have the same amulet as Neko - Chan?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's because your mother gave it to him a long time ago."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"Calm down Haruhi...I'm about to tell you a huge secret about your mother that you've probably forgotten about since you were a child."

"What are you talking about?"

"First...have you ever wondered how Neko - Chan knew all the magic he knew? Or how he can clean up messes by playing a certain tune on the piano?"

"Dad you're scaring me..."

"Your mother taught him magic. Magic that is activated by the amulet. In her side of the family they have only ever given birth to one girl for almost a hundred years. No one knows why, it was just how it was. Your mother could also see the future. What she saw was that you would eventually...um...marry...Neko - Chan...Even without the amulet. She had to follow certain rules though. If she saw who her daughter would marry she had to find the boy when he was born and give him an amulet that would match her daughter's. She planned on teaching you so much but she also saw that she wouldn't be able to...she saw her death." Haruhi was shocked.

"If she saw her death couldn't she have stopped it?" was all she could get out from all the information he had just received.

"No. Because she didn't know when it would happen. All she knew is that she would die before she could teach you so she decided to live as a normal parent. Even though that didn't last long. She loved to play the piano for you...especially after play time when you made such huge messes. She would play the piano and your mess was gone. You loved watching your toys float back to the toy box we had for you."

"...didn't you think...didn't you think it was weird that she could do that?"

"Oh, it scared the hell out of me sweetheart, but I loved her just the same. In fact her magic is how we met...anyways...she wanted to teach you but you were too young...however, there is another person who can teach you and you would be able to help people if you wish to do so, you would be able to clean up after yourself when you cook..." Her dad giggled a little. "...You would be able to protect the people you care about...if you let this person teach you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom left someone in charge of teaching you magic, but he doesn't know."

"HE!?"

"Neko - Chan...He can teach you magic, especially because you two have matching amulets."

"WHAT!?"

At that moment Nekozawa burst through the door soaked form the rain that was outside. "Haruhi! There is a huge storm coming! I came to check on you! Wait...why is it dark in here?"

"The power went off Neko - Chan. I told Haruhi everything so could you please fix the lights?"

"YOU TOLD HER EVERYTHING!?"

"Yes that is what I just said...now will you please?"

"Uh...sure..." Nekozawa waved his hands at the lights and they turned on and even the TV turned back on.

"Wait...Nekozawa - Senpai...you knew!?"

"Yeah...I've actually known for a while. Since I was about...four years old I think. My amulet started glowing and I saw you playing and your mother sat at the piano. She started to play and your toys floated in the air. I couldn't hear the music but I tried it myself and some of my toys floated...as soon as I stopped so did the toys. One night, I couldn't sleep and I began to hear voices coming from my amulet. It was your mom. She told me that someday I will meet a girl named Haruhi and that I should protect her. I never guessed that I would actually..." Nekozawa stopped midsentence realizing what he was about to say.

"That you would actually what?" Haruhi got up form her chair and walked towards him.

The closer she got the less control he had. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her but he couldn't. So he settled for the next best thing. "That I would actually fall in love with you."

Ranka smiled and set a third plate down at the table and made a third cup of tea. "Neko - Chan...it looks like it is going to be an interesting night." He looked at Nekozawa and he replied with nod and walked over to the third plate. _'An interesting night indeed. Darling are you watching this? Haruhi just got her first love confession and I was hear to witness it. I wish you were too.'_

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone sorry for the long wait...Life...anyway thank you for reading up to this point and I can't say sorry enough for the long wait but I hope you will forgive me and please please please do enjoy the story and please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I made this one up as I was going so if there are any comments or tips you would like to mention that would be helpful and I would just like to hear what you thought of this chapter. Thank you and I will see you in the next chapter._**


	7. A Monkey's Uncle

"Alright Haruhi, now what do you want to do? You've discovered that you have powers and that people are after you because you are with Neko - Chan. So, now what?"

"I'm going to fight back. It feels like I know everything my mom knew. Hopefully the feeling of it will be enough. I'm tired of this stuff happening to me." Haruhi looked down in both anger and happiness. Anger for the people trying to destroy her life and happiness because she has a little bit more of her mom.

"Alright then I guess the best place to start would be with where they live, Kyo - Chan can you do that for my Haruhi?" Ranka looked at Kyoya with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Ranka." Kyoya reassured him and set his laptop down and started typing away at his lap top and began grinning with evil delight. "And done! Look for yourself Haruhi. I Found where they live and I even found their favorite hang out spots."

"Thank you Kyoya. That helps a lot."

"You're welcome Haruhi, so when are you going to make your advance on the chess board?"

"What?"

"I see this as a game of chess. You are the queen and he is the king. You only need to say the word and we the host club, will move at your command. With Tamaki and I as the rooks who attack with a straight forward attitude, with Mori - Senpai and Honey - Senpai as the knights who will move and guard you at the side and finally the twins who will move at an angle to flank the enemies, oh and let's not forget my father's police force will be used as the pawns so, how will you go about attacking your enemy Haruhi Fujioka?"

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya for his fancy way of describing the host club. "Thanks Kyoya - Senpai but I would rather play this game one on one. They know who I am, they are trying to attack me, and I don't like it. Where do you think she will be tomorrow?"

"Probably at the station here." Kyoya pointed to the address of the station and looked at Haruhi. "She takes piano lessons still and has to take the train."

"Wait I thought rich families have drivers don't they?"

"Typically yes, but she isn't rich. Hence why she was so urged to marry Nekozawa - Senpai. He is the heir to their family line. Marrying him would be like marrying a wealthy prince."

"So..."

"She is a commoner like you. She used to be rich but now she is like you. Although no one would know at all simply because she still goes to school at Ouran and she still has money to spend. However saying she is like you, well that is actually an insult to you. She and her family live off of the funds of her uncle who has always been a very sympathetic man. He buys her clothes and he leant her one of his butlers as well as sends them money every month. What do you think about that Haruhi?"

"I'm at a loss for words to be honest. She doesn't even seem worth fighting anymore. However, I still will at least talk to her."

"That's very grown up of you Haruhi." Ranka looked at his daughter with so much pride it almost made him cry. This was his daughter, his baby girl, and she was now his grown up baby girl. "Remember, don't do anything rash my Haruhi. What I mean is don't use your magic unless you have to."

"I know dad, thanks." She smiled and yawned a little. "I am tired now though."

Nekozawa smiled at her and looked at Kyoya. "Kyoya, I think it's time we left."

"Agreed."

* * *

The next day she had gone to school and finished club with no real difficulties, but now was the time that her, Kyoya, and Nekozawa would go and catch her before she got on the train.

Eventually they found her and saw her sitting on a bench in a small park just outside of the station. "It seems she is waiting on someone." Kyoya whispered to Haruhi. "Either that or she can no longer pay for her music lessons."

"Kyoya - Senpai I thought you said that her uncle was sympathetic?"

"I did Haruhi, and he is. There is just one problem, if he found out what she has been doing to you and Nekozawa - Senpai he will stop her funds immediately. He is someone who doesn't like violence. At least that's what my data says."

"You think otherwise?"

"I'm skeptical let's leave it at that." He smiled at her and pushed her back a little. "Try talking to her and if things are looking a bit dicey I will send in Nekozawa - Senpai." She looked back and nodded her head and walked to the girl.

"Hello there my name is Haruhi Fujioka I would like to talk to you about Nekozawa - Senpai."

"Oh so you're the little commoner who tricked my Neko - Chan." The girl slyly smiled. "You may call me miss Mamo. So how did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?" Haruhi gave a confused look earning her a frustrated look from the other girl.

"Do What!? You dare ask me that you simpleton!? Trick him into wanting a commoner like you into wanting a relationship with you. You're just a commoner!"

"You keep saying, 'You commoner this or you're a commoner that.' Aren't you a commoner as well? See I did a little research of my own and the only reason you aren't considered a commoner in social status is you're uncle is making it appear so. He pays for your schooling, your home, your fancy meals, and your piano lessons." She saw that this made Miss Mamo flinch a little. "Oh and speaking of piano lessons, isn't that the place where you take your lessons? It seems you're about thirty minutes late to practice. I wonder why that is. Perhaps your uncle got wind of the cruel things you have been trying to do to Umehito and I, and he has grown tired of it and you."

Miss Mamo got up and slapped Haruhi but she still stood there and looked behind her towards where Kyoya was and nodded her head then she looked back at the one who slapped her. "How dare you say his name. He is Nekozawa - Senpai to you, you simpleton!"

"Actually I gave her the permission to call me that." Nekozawa came out of the shadows holding his wig and cloak in his right hand. "She is my fiancé. I know of your true status as well and unless you would like your uncle and the rest of your family to know you just slapped my fiancé I suggest you get on your hands and knees and apologize to her."

"She's your fiancé?" Still shocked by the news her jaw dropped.

"APOLOGIZE!"

"...There is no need I will apologize for her." Around the corner came a bald man in a suit holding an umbrella and walking with it like it was a cane. "I deeply apologize for my niece's actions Mr. Nekozawa. I assure you she will be punished harshly."

"All I ask sir is that she leave me, my fiancé and our friends alone once and for all."

"I thank you for your kindness but I went into her room earlier to give her a present from Spain and it seems she has been planning this for a long while and then she realized you were with Miss Fujioka. I assure you she will leave you and your friends alone but I will still punish her for her actions."

Miss Mamo looked frightened. "Uncle what are you going to do?"

"I will have you transferred to a commoner public school I will take away half of my funds from you and you will live like that for the remainder of your high school life. When your parents are wondering why I have done this to them you will tell them it was your fault for being selfish and conceited. Oh and Mr. Nekozawa I will not back down from this even if you ask."

"Then what if I ask sir?" Haruhi spoke up.

"Oh? Well considering she was giving you the most trouble I will grant you one request and only one so speak up."

"Yes sir, I am a commoner from birth to now sir and because I was raised like that I'm used to that but she is used to the rich and fancy life. I don't care what you do with her funds for the rest of her life but she should at least be able to continue school where her friends are. As someone who went from a commoner school to a rich kid school I can't imagine how someone would be treated coming from a rich kid school to a commoner school. That is my only request. I don't care about the res."

"Hmm, you make a valid point. I accept your request. Little one you will apologize to her, Mr. Nekozawa, and her friends who are hiding in the station doorways." He looked up and motioned for them to come out. They did and stood by Haruhi and Nekozawa.

"I am...Do I have to uncle?"

"Yes unless you would like for me to deny Miss Fujioka's request and have you put in a commoner school!"

"I am sorry and I graciously thank you for allowing me...to...stay...in school."

"Good girl, now we shall go tell your parents why you are moving into a small commoner dwelling for the remainder of your high school days and if I hear one complaint it will be through college too."

"Y-yes uncle."

The gang smiled as they watched her walk away and they went back to Haruhi's to have a nice hot pot dinner, not knowing what to expect when they got there.


	8. Meeting the Parents

Ready to celebrate their victory with a delicious hot pot dinner Haruhi unlocked her apartment door only to find it was already unlocked. She opened the door slowly in case there were thieves, only to find that her fellow host club members' parents were there sitting rather impatiently. Her father came out of his room dressed as a man which was a rare sight to everyone including Haruhi. She saw him dress as a man to her mother's funeral and a few times after that but he never bothered to dress up as a man for guests. "Hello my darling daughter! Daddy opened the door for your friends' parents...who...want you to marry their sons instead of Neko - Chan..." Ranka's face went apologetic in hurry as he got out of their way and let them all into the living room where they were.

"Miss Fujioka this is an outrage! You could be marrying my son Kyoya who shares the same intellect as you and both of you have high goals worthy of people beyond your age. Why would you ever want to marry this one who clings to darkness and practices who knows what as a hobby?" Mr. Ootori looked at his son and spoke again, "Kyoya didn't you tell me how incredibly smart and attractive you found her. You even told me you were thinking about taking her as your future wife."

"Father I did say that and I still feel she is very attractive to this day and she a mind that is alike to my own which makes her even more attractive. However, if she does not want me then I will not pursue. I want to love and be loved in return, and it is clear by her engagement that she doesn't love me, but Nekozawa - Senpai." He smiled at Haruhi who was grateful for his words but had the aching feeling that Nekozawa wasn't too happy to know his friend wanted to marry his fiancé. Also she knew the conversation was not even close to being over as she heard Mr. Suoh get up to speak.

"Well, since the Ootori boy is out, Tamaki didn't you say that you absolutely adore Haruhi and you are always going on about how cute she is. I agree with you of course but I agree from a potential Father in law point of view. She would make a fine match for you and you seem your happiest around her. I know your grandmother can be quite cruel but she agreed to be more lenient if you married Miss Fujioka over here. She even said she would let you visit your mother." Tamaki's father smiled genuinely knowing that's what Tamaki wants more than anything but his smile quickly faded when faced with his son's apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry father but I will not marry Haruhi. Even though I would love more than anything in the entire world to see mother again and play the piano for her, if it isn't a marriage that she wants I won't go through with it. Even if you forced me up to the alter with her I wouldn't say 'I do' but instead I would say 'I do not' I know of grandmother's cruelty and of why but I will somehow someway I will face that with my own strength as I have always since the day I was born. Haruhi is very dear to me that's true and she is incredibly cute but I see her nothing more than an adorable friend who I can trust with all my heart. I will not marry her if she doesn't want me to." Tamaki smiled and looked at Haruhi and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Honey and Mori do you feel the same as your friends do?" Honey's dad asked.

Honey answered first with a half frown half smile, holding his Usa - Chan. "No not really." Haruhi whipped her head around to look at Honey in shock. "I love Haru - Chan lots and lots but it's more of I think of her as a younger sister. I feel over protective of her. I think she is really cute, kind, smart, and a lot of other nice things but I love her as if I'm her older brother." He smiled and at his dad and looked up at his cousin. "Takeshi what about you?"

"I think of her the same as Kyoya does. She is smart, and attractive, and she thinks of others before herself. I think she would make a great wife and I sometimes found myself thinking if she were mine what would happen. Even with all that I also agree with Tamaki and Kyoya, if she doesn't want to marry me then I will not have her and I will think of her how Mitsukuni thinks of her. I will protect her as an older brother protecting his younger sister." He smiled slightly and patted Haruhi on the head.

"Fine then I have no further arguments for the two of you. Mrs. Hitachiin it's your turn or are you reconsidering?"

"Not on your life. Hikaru, Kaoru come here darlings." The twins did as they were told and as she was about to speak they interrupted her.

"Mother..." Kaoru started.

"...We love Haruhi with all our heart..." Hikaru continued.

"...She is also the only one in the entire world that can tell us apart. Not even you can do that..."

"...But there are two of us and one of her..."

"...If one of us has her the other will be jealous..."

"...And we both are very happy with our friendship the way it is now..."

"...She is our best friend and we will not marry her just because you want us to. If she wanted to marry one of us it would be different but she has chosen who she wants to marry, and we plan to design her a wedding dress that will rival three lines of your clothing designs." They both said with smiling faces.

"Why the nerve of you boys! Three lines of my clothing designs? Who do you think you're talking to!? I should teach you a lesson!" She shouted in anger but quickly stopped hearing laughing to the left of her. "Mr. Ootori what is it that you find so funny?"

"I do apologize but I find it hysterical that you aren't mad at them for the refusal but that they said they would surpass you. Do you realize what the rest of us would do just to see our children surpass us? It seems to me that you have been over seas doing designer shows for too long. A mere first year in high school was able to tell your boys apart in weeks while you still can't tell which of them is Hikaru or Kaoru. Can you even begin to imagine what that must feel like to them? Yet they love you and respect you just the same. They even want to pursue the same career choice as you, and not out of obligation but out of pure enjoyment. It seems to me that they have already surpassed you, and not only in clothing but in manners and dignity as well." Mr. Ootori smiled as well as the rest of the other parents, and upon seeing this The Twins' mother sat down defeated.

"I'm so sorry boys...I guess I haven't been spending enough time with you." She said with a defeated look.

"Mr. Ootori would you kindly not talk to our mother like that? She may not be able to tell us apart but she is still our mother and taught us in the little free time she had all the colors you can put on a dress, the way to cut it and the different patterns you can come up with. She raised us when she was given time to raise us as I am sure you understand about needing to be away for business as I'm sure any of you can understand. However, our mother HAS to go overseas not because she wants to but because there are a lot of people who appreciate the beautiful clothes she makes and she enjoys seeing their faces as she comes up with a new clothing design."

"That...was unexpected Hikaru...or are you Kaoru? I'm sorry..." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, smiled, and back at Haruhi.

"Haruhi how about you tell her if she got it right on the first guess." She looked at their mother and nodded telling the truth, and their mother smiled almost to the point of tears until Ranka interrupted.

"Well I am sorry that there was a little bit of drama but I assume all of you have come to the same decision?" He mischievously smiled at the host club members and then their parents.

Mr. Ootori stood up and cleared his throat, "Very well...you said I handle security and keep an eye on the budget correct?" Ranka nodded.

Mr. Suoh stood up, "And I handle decorations and floral arrangements." Again he nodded.

Honey's father stood up, "I will handle the food and the after party isn't that right?" Ranka smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Hitachiin stood and walked towards her boys, "And we will handle the designs of the clothing and help Mr. Suoh with decorations." Ranka nodded.

"Thank you all so much for coming over together." Ranka said excitedly and looked over to the host club members and all of their jaws were dropped in shock. "Confused? Well all of them gave me rather angry phone calls about them wanting their sons to marry you Haruhi so I made a very large bet...I'm sorry I know how you don't like that."

Trying to suppress her anger and shock she calmly asked, "And what if I may ask, was the bet you made?"

"I asked all of them to come over together knowing you had that thing planned today with that horrible child and when I got all of them here together, after getting them to stop arguing of course, I bet that if just one of their sons jumps at the opportunity or even says they will think about it, that I will cancel your engagement to Neko - chan. However, if neither one of their sons agrees and in facts refuses like I was sure they would then they would have to help with the wedding with jobs I assign them and they mustn't have any complaints about it. Surprisingly enough each one of them was sure that their sons would choose you without considering your feelings." He smiled at her and the rest of the host club. "Thank you everyone you've been a great help to solve a problem I've been stressed out over for about a week now."

Still in complete shock she looked at the parents and back at her father. "Umm...I don't know whether to be mad or glad...umm what are you handling at my wedding?"

"Well I will do your hair and makeup and then the most important job of all...Walking my baby girl down the aisle to her grown up future. I do expect grandkids you know...no rush...but seriously I want adorable ones!" He giggle and the other parents laughed and shortly after the other host club members joined in finding it funny not only Ranka's words but that they were all tricked by Haruhi's father of all people.

* * *

 _ **Hey there everyone this is another chapter that I just made up as I went along so please forgive me if it's a little choppy I sat at my computer and just began writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it has taken a lot of brainstorming and FINALLY this one popped up. :3 Please read and review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you would hope to see in the next one. :3 :3 see ya in the next chapter!**_


	9. THE END?

"Haruhi, wake up darling." Ranka whispered into Haruhi's sleeping ear. She rustled in the sheet and turned over.

"Dad? what's going on?" Haruhi rubbed her eyes and stretched while she yawned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up my dear. Don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" Ranka softly chuckled. He walked over to the drapes and parted them wide open.

"Wedding what are you-" She looked at her calendar and jumped out of bed turning the light on and rushing to her dresser. "How could I forget? I mean after all...I graduated four months ago!"

"I'm to do your hair and make-up and walk you down the aisle. My job is to make you look like the princess I know you are...even if you do look like Cinderella just scrapped the ashes out of the fireplace." Ranka pointed at Haruhi's leg and arms, knowing they were from her bachelorette party when the boys crashed it and brought fireworks to the beach.

"Sorry...I'll go take a shower real quick." She went to the shower and turned it on as hot as she could stand it.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the Ootori Mansion** _

"Master Kyoya it's time to get up, today is the day of Miss Fujioka's wedding."

Kyoya groaned and turned over away from the door. Then he heard his door quickly busting opening 'That better not be...'

"MON AMI! Kyoya, today is the day isn't it? Our little princess of the host club is getting married! Oh the romance is perfect, and she will look so beautiful as I walk her down the Aisle!"

"You're not walking her down the Aisle."

"Yes exactly I will...wait what?"

"Her BIRTH father is going to walk her down the aisle and more importantly you're not the proper age to be her father. Now why the HELL did you bust through my door like a mad man?"

Tamaki went off to the closest corner and sulked as he twirled his finger on the carpet thinking about hamster homes. "Because it's Haruhi's wedding day and you and your father are supposed to handle security and handle the budget."

"Yes I know that but why are YOU here? Aren't you also supposed to be helping?"

Tamaki immediately stood up and shouted, "You're right! Father told me he would do the decorations as long as I picked out appropriate Flowers for the whole wedding. It was nice talking to you Kyoya! See you at the wedding!" He rushed out and Kyoya could here the front door shut.

"Well at least he is excited." Kyoya got out of bed and looked in the mirror thinking slightly of how he would've like to marry Haruhi but knowing she loves Nekozawa. He got dressed and went downstairs and met his father at the dining table for breakfast. "Odd to see you at the breakfast table father." He sat down without another word.

His father cleared his throat and began to ask, "Kyoya are you sure you're not going to pursue miss Fujioka?"

"Why do you ask all of a sudden...and on the day of her wedding no doubt..." He gave his father a look that even made the servants quiet and curious

"Because Kyoya, I saw the way you were looking at her when we were discussing the wedding and I know that you told me it was clear that she loves that Nekozawa boy, but maybe she could learn to love you."

"Father, she is very beautiful and very intelligent. Not to mention she is very independent, if she has made up her mind about this then there is no changing it. She chose whom she really loves and I wish them the best as should you. Now, aren't we supposed to take care of security and budget?"

"I already took care of it." His father looked down at his hands. "However, Both Miss Fujioka and The Nekozawa boy refuse to let me pay for it. Mainly the groom's father."

"Well I can understand that actually. It's their wedding and their parents probably wanted to pay for it. Not many fathers of our class get to see their son or sons marry for love. It's mostly arranged marriages and the sudden 'We have decided you two are engaged' thing. I for one admire them for not only being told the circumstances but choosing each other anyway."

"I take it you really would like to marry for love rather than go by tradition?"

"What does it matter if I follow tradition? I'm the youngest son remember?"

"Even with that you are still an important person to this family."

"Care to explain. because all I've heard from you is disappointment and your judgmental prowess."

His father sighed and stood up. "Your brothers have accomplished much that's true and your sister is beautiful and intelligent...not much common sense but still very beautiful and intelligent...but you, you are truthfully the only one who has come close to surpassing me and there was a moment where I thought you had surpassed me. If you want to marry for love so be it, but you need to find her before you're thirty."

"Why thirty?"

"Because I want to be able to live and be healthy enough to see all of my grandkids graduate and get married and then have babies of their own."

"No need to worry father. Your stubbornness will keep you alive." He smirked and left to go to where the wedding was being held. Little did he know his father held a genuine smile brimming with pride as he left the door.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Honey and Mori's place**_

"Takeshi, do you think Haruhi will like the food we prepared?"

"It's Haruhi after all, I think as long as we put 'Fancy Tuna' on the food list I think we're fine."

"Yeah I think you're right." Honey heard the door open, "Oh hello Tama - Chan."

"Hey there Honey Senpai what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at the church?"

"We're finishing up a few things for the after party, and then we are going to take everything over to Nekozawa's for after the wedding."

"Ah okay. That makes sense...do you need any help?"

"No I think we're good...wait, aren't you supposed to get the floral arrangements?"

"You're right! I'm on my way right now, man...that's twice! What's wrong with me!"

He left with Mori and Honey's laughter following behind. Mori looked to Honey and asked, "Do you think he is more nervous about the wedding than Haruhi is?"

"I think so Takeshi." He smiled and they continued preparations.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hikaru and Kaoru's place

"I just don't see why the two of you made me seven different dresses each with a different colored sash somewhere on the dress." Haruhi looked at all the dresses and she had to admit they all looked beautiful.

"Because Haruhi, you deserve the best."

"And why is that?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru blushed, Kaoru spoke first, "because you just do. You were the only one who could ever tell us apart and even with how much we teased you, you still stayed our best friend."

"That's right!" Hikaru chimed in, "And only OUR best friend deserves the best!"

She giggled, "Alright then, lets try them on. Which one do you want me to try on first?"

"The one with the bright blue sash" Hikaru said with a smile. He pulled it off the hanger and handed it to her. "There is a dressing room over there."

"I know where it is. You made me your doll remember?"

"Yeah...I remember..." He waited for her to get into the dressing room before he gave himself a huge face palm. "What was I thinking!?"

"You were probably thinking about her being yours." Kaoru teased.

"Yeah...maybe, but I don't want her if she doesn't want me. It's no fair or fun that way."

Kaoru ruffled his twins hair and laughed out loud, "Awe my sweet twin brother is growing up!"

"Alright how does this one look?" Haruhi came out with a white strapless dress that had glitter going down at an angle from her left shoulder to her right hip, and she had a over jacket to go with it. She twirled for them and they were both speechless so she went back in, "Fine I won't wear this one."

"No! we weren't saying that!"

"Neither of you were saying anything." She gave them a cold look and twirled in the dress. "I'll try the others on so I know if I definitely like this one." She went back and tried on another dress and came out in a mermaid style dress with different shades of blue glitter at the bottom. It also had straps in the back in the shape of an X. "How about this one?"

Hikaru sighed, "I guess it's fine...if you can walk in it..." He waved at Haruhi to come towards him, but when she did she nearly fell over.

"Okay so not this one..." She waddled back to change into the next one and shouted at them "Third times a charm right?" The twins shrugged.

"I think she will really like this one Hikaru."

"I think you're right."

"Alright I'm coming out now!" Haruhi came out in a pure white dress that fit her body at the top but was elegantly poofed out around her legs and had layers of ruffles and came with satin gloves that reached the middle of her forearm. "I want this one."

"You're sure? I mean you haven't tried the other dresses yet." Kaoru raised an eyebrow as he repeated himself, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." she replied.

"Alright then, well I guess you're off to get your make-up and hair done."

"Right...this should be fun."

Hikaru put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Your dad will do a beautiful job of your make-up."

"I know that...it's my hair I'm worried about."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the church**_

"Father I'm here! Where do I start?" Tamaki rushed in and met up with his father.

His father smiled at him, "Why don't you start by seeing if the piano is tuned properly son."

Tamaki smiled and went towards the grand piano he saw someone near there, "Father there seems to be someone already over here!"

"I know, go talk to them, they may be able to help you out."

"Alright anything I can do to help." He walked closer and saw a long light blue dress and a woman with long wavy blonde hair. "M-Mother?"

"Hello my dear. My, my, my...you've certainly grown!" She smiled at him and held out her arms.

"FATHER I THINK I'M HALUCINATING!"

Tamaki's mother came towards him and hugged him herself. "Oh my darling boy, this is no hallucination. I have missed you so much." They both could hear footsteps coming closer so they ended the embrace. "Thank you darling for standing up to your mother. I know she cares for you but..."

"I know...so Tamaki, where would you like to start?" Tamaki smiled while wiping away the tears and they began the decorations.

* * *

 _ **4 Hours later**_

"Haruhi you are already starting to look more beautiful." Ranka was finishing up her eye shadow and noticed Haruhi smiled at his comment. "I'm going to try my best to make you look just like your mother when we got married. She was so beautiful you know. I remember it like it was yesterday and if she were here she may have made you look like her on accident." He laughed a little and finished her make-up.

"I hope your not angry with me."

"Angry with you? For what sweet Haruhi!?"

"Getting married this soon."

"Sweetheart have you not been paying attention? I'm so happy to see you getting married. I'm happy you found someone you love and that he loves and respects you. I'm also very happy it's not that Suoh boy."

"Ouch!" Haruhi put her hands on the spot that Ranka accidentally tugged at.

"Sorry sweetie...alright let me just put a pin here and we are...DONE!" Ranka turned Haruhi in the chair to face the mirror.

"Wow, It looks wonderful."

"No sweetie, you look wonderful. You do not look at a beautiful painting and say 'Wow, the paint is beautiful. You say wow the PAINTING is beautiful. You look magnificent my dear." Haruhi looked into the mirror and saw that her hair was half in a bun and half a pony tail and some of her now long hair still hung down at her shoulders. You know who you look like?"

"Who?"

"Not only do you look like your mother but, do you remember that book I used to read to you?"

"Which one you read a lot of them to me." She smiled back at him.

"You look like that Belle* Character from Beauty and the Beast*"

"Really...You think so?"

"Yes, I really do. Now If I'm not mistaken I believe it's time for you to walk down the Aisle."

"I think so too." She smiled with tears coming down. "Thank God you used water proof make-up!"

"I always carry it just in case my sweet." He smiled and adjusted his tux and took her hand to help her up and put her arm to hook his. "Time to walk you down to your ultimate future my sweet beautiful daughter. Just remember, no matter how old you get you will always..."

"I will always be your baby...I know dad. Let's go."

Mori and Honey opened the grand doors and the music started playing. Kyoya was Nekozawa's best man and Renge was Haruhi's Made of Honor. She looked at the decorations a little closer and realized that all of the different rose colors were all of the host club colors, and she smiled. She continued down the aisle to her future husband and eventually she stood there with him.

They said their vows and went to the after party banquet they had planned. Everyone had good food and some drank the alcohol that was there. After the party had ended and thankfully there was fancy Tuna and the twins didn't' make a huge ruckus...only a little.

"You think I should tell Dad about the doctor appointments?" She kissed Umehito on the cheek and saw that he had smiled and nodded.

"It would be the perfect end to the perfect day."

Haruhi walked up to her dad and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey dad...You know how you said you wanted grandkids as soon as possible?"

"Yeah and I told you I didn't care if it was before the wedding...Have you changed your mind? That's okay too..."

"No dad...you don't understand...I am pregnant." Ranka dropped the plate he was holding and Haruhi heard the loud crash.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!?"

"Three times over."

"TRIPLETS!?" Haruhi giggled and pulled out a sonogram from her purse and showed it to him. He had to use the table next to him to catch him from falling straight to the floor.

Everyone from the host club had been surprised and rushed to hug her, except Kyoya. "You all do know that she is pregnant now...and you are probably crushing them right?" Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up. All of the other hosts backed away almost at light speed

* * *

 _ **4 years later**_

"Hana, Sakura, Umeharu Breakfast is ready!" Haruhi then heard the sounds of feet stomp running towards her. Her two girls and one boy all sat in their correct chairs that had their names written on them. Hurry up and eat so we can go see Uncle Kyoya

They all three shouted "YAY UNCLE KYOYA!" And rushed to eat their food.

Haruhi laughed and noticed that they were already done. "Alright...we agreed no magical tricks to get rid of your food. Then instantly Sakura's food appeared. She finished it in time and within an hour they ended up at Kyoya's. They ran up to the door when they saw him and he got down on his knees and hugged them and he laughed. Umehito wasn't far behind and hugged and kissed Haruhi. "There's a strange look."

"What hun?"

"Kyoya is laughing and smiling at children and even playing with them."

Umehito laughed, "And we all lived happily ever after right?"

Haruhi giggle, "Almost."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant again."

Umehito fainted and you could hear the children say almost all together, "Daddy is taking a nap? But he hasn't had snackies."

* * *

ALRIGHT I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME but that is because in September I had a child of my own. :) The story is now complete please tell me how you all liked it PLEASE I know it took me a long time and I am so glad you stayed THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
